


2/15

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral, Scissoring, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The night after Valentine's day is usually peaceful...unless you're Ren Amamiya and you decided NOT to date any girl in your harem. The ultimate price for his betrayal? Three of them sleep with one another until he's conscious enough to meet them back at Futaba's place.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kawakami Sadayo/Takamaki Ann, Kawakami Sadayo/Takamaki Ann/Sakurai Futaba/Amamiya Ren, Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Valentine's day, and to say that there was a massacre that night would be quite the understatement.

At least eight women who were confidants of Ren Amamiya, best known through Japan and the world as the rebellious Joker, felt they had been stood up by what they all suspected to be their boyfriend. It was even worse when they all learned that the transfer student had actually been courting all of them at the same time, and that just made them rather bitter. Even after Sojiro explained to them all that he was helping out at LeBlanc, and though most accepted the excuse, that still didn't make any matters better for those still left behind. Most had just accepted their loss, but three individuals in particular were still peeved by the events.

“That jerk!” Futaba said, kicking one of the pots sitting outside her parental figure's store.

“That creep!” Ann said, a look of disgust on her face.

“I can't believe him,” growled Sadayo Kawakami, whose forehead looked as though she was ready to pop a vein, “who does he think he is, dating more women than just me?!”

There was a pause from the other two ladies, staring at the teacher with confusion. “Wait, is that what you're mad about?” asked Ann.

“I'm fine with Joker having a harem,” Futaba said, casually using his code name since she figured everyone knew by now, “it's the fact he blew us off that bugs me.” Her cheeks puffed out as she folded her arms. “Honestly, what's the point of having a harem full of attractive ladies if you're not going to use it to your advantage?”

“...You play way too many visual novels to be okay with that idea, Futaba.” Ann sighed.

“Listen,” Kawakami said, bringing the focus back to her, “the two of you still have years ahead of you to settle down with one guy. Ren is the only one who actually gave a damn about my health, and for him to just...rrgh! I don't even want to think about it right now...”

Futaba hummed, a gremlin-like smirk on her lips. “Well, we all agree we still have interest in him, right? I say we get a little revenge on him and make him jealous.”

“And how do you go about that?” Futaba asked. “You're not suggesting hooking up with Ryuji or Yusuke, are you?”

Futaba and Kawakami had a moment of disgust for the respective names, shaking their heads to wipe the fantasies out. “No way, Ann! Me with Inari, are you MAD?”

“And...honestly, Ann,” Kawakami grumbled, “who in their right mind would want to accept anything from Ryuji?”

The foreign girl laughed, looking away as she curled her hair around her finger nervously. “Ha, yeah, who would want to get with Ryuji...?”

The orange haired gremlin shook her head. “No no no. What I'm proposing is we sleep with one another. At the same time. And let Joker catch us once he's removed himself from the crater we made in the floor.”

“Wait...the three of us?” Kawakami asked. “That's...but you two are so young, and...”

Pivoting to face the teacher, Futaba held her hands up to form a 'T'. “You're arguing that we're too young for you to have premarital hanky panky with, but you're perfectly fine with Ren bonking your donk?”

“...what?” Ann and Kawakami said.

“Nevermind.” Futaba said with a sigh as she adjusted her glasses. “Look, think of this as bait for Joker, and the sex is a lure. If he finds us getting all hot and bothered before he gets there, then we have him right where we want him.”

That was when Ann asked the obvious, “And just where is there, exactly?”

##

“I had to ask...”

As Ann looked around at Futaba's bedroom, she was at least happy that it was seeing cleaner days, compared to the first time she had been present to the Sakura residence over the summer break. But it was still a very odd place for either Sadayo or Panter to be comfortable with. And yet, the orange haired hacker was completely fine with stripping out of her clothes right in front of them.

“Relax,” Futaba insisted, showing off her eighteen year old body to the other women, “Sojiro had a good Valentine's date last night, and she wanted to meet with him again once he closed LeBlanc. And if things go smoothly enough, I think he's going to have a wonderful time with her, too.”

“I wish I could say I had your confidence that'll go well.” Ann sighed, removing her jacket. “Let's go, I guess, Kawakami-sensei.”

“Please don't call me that right now...” the teacher grumbled, unzipping her jean skirt to let it drop to the floor. “Just...call me...Becky.”

“...Becky?” they asked in unison.

“Please, please, PLEASE, don't ask!” she begged, lifting her sweater over her head. “Just...let's get this over with. Just as long as Ren actually comes over.”

It was hard for the girls to get properly stimulated, especially in the case of Ann and Kawakami. While Futaba was eager to get things started, not a single one knew where to even begin. The energy in the room was quite nervous, especially as they sat on the futon that the thief known as Oracle apparently slept on. Apparently.

“For the love of...here!” The orange haired girl reached for Ann's hand, tugging it into her crotch to try and start something. “Just rub your fingers like this, yeah, that's...actually good...”

Sadayo bit her lower lip as she curled up on the bed, watching as Futaba used her hands to guide Ann's fingers against her folds. It was mostly to give the honey haired girl an idea of how she liked it, and after a while the hacker let go, sitting back as she let Ann continue the work on her own. The foreign girl felt somewhat more confident, now that she was comfortable playing with someone else's pussy and not just her own. Ann even licked her lips, noticing how moist her fellow Thief was getting after massaging away so gently. “Right, yeah, that's it...that's it, Panther...” Futaba moaned, not at all concerned with calling her by her code name.

Kawakami continued to watch, biting her lower lip as her legs squeezed together. She could see Futaba's cheeks turning bright red, her breath visible from the change of her body heat. Her rounded glasses grew steamy as well, all while Ann stimulated her pussy. The older teen spread her legs apart to fondle her own snatch, injecting her fingers inside just to get herself rolling.

"Okay, fine," Kawakami said, scooting towards the two as she left one leg hanging off the bed, "I'll do what I can to help." She moved her hand between Ann's legs, taking over for her stimulation while she continued to play with Futaba. The hacker leaned into the teacher now that they were closer together, with her head resting against her shoulder. Oracle used her hand to play with Sadayo next, with each of them helping to masturbate the other in a sort of triangle formation.

"Okay, this is…mmmh…this is so much better than I could have expected…" Sadayo said, her fingers slipping between Ann's curtains.

"Oh, god…" Ann moaned, sensing Sadayo's fingers sliding up her cavern. "It feels so good. I really…love how you feel inside me, Becky…" The teacher blushed, embarrassed by that name. But she supposed it was less awkward compared to her student calling her sensei while she had her fingers rubbing against her canal.

Futaba lowered her head, bringing it to Kawakami's breast to give it a light suckle. The teacher moaned, feeling the hacker's tongue lash away at her nipple while her fingers continued to toy with her pussy. The older woman held her close, her fingers running through the orange hair while she allowed the younger teenager to suckle away at her tit.

Ann repositioned herself, laying on her side while she allowed her crotch to remain close for Kawakami to play with. She reached her tongue out for Futaba's snatch, rubbing it over the folds while getting a taste of her fluids. The hacker winced, her lips shut down tightly on Sadayo's nipple while she shivered from the oral play coming from her fellow Thief. Sojiro's daughter still continued to play with the teacher's pussy, working to comfort the older woman as best she could.

"Okay, this is…pretty good." Kawakami purred as her lips curled into a smile. "I'm actually liking this pretty well, you two."

"Just finger me a little harder…" Ann asked after pulling her tongue from Futaba for a brief moment. Sadayo did so, unaware she was getting lost in the orange haired girl's passion to focus on her own finger fondling.

Ann hummed after that, as the teacher's fingers began to just calmly into her vaginal walls. She never expected that she would be getting banged by her homeroom teacher like this, but then again she had no idea she was dating Ren at the same time she was. Still, it helped the foreign girl out just a little, as she had hoped for things to get this far with her team leader, and had made herself eager as a result. Man or woman, she was in need of this style of pampering.

Kawakami pulled Futaba's head away from her breast, staring at her fogged up glasses while seeing the string of saliva lead to her nipple. She leaned into the hacker, removing her glasses before tonguing at her mouth. Oracle responded in kind, bringing hers out as well while her fingers jutted at her snatch with a bit more impact, enough that a loud squishy sound could be heard from her crotch.

Ann looked over as she heard the sounds from Kawakami, laughing as she saw the oldest and youngest of the group making out like they were while she pleased Futaba's snatch. Her tongue managed to shift itself inside the hacker, swirling around inside her canal while she collected the fluids that dripped down. While Ann liked the flavor, she almost started thinking about Shiho, and how much more fun this experience could have been if she were still around.

Futaba started to lean into Sadayo a bit more than the teacher was prepared for, with her back laying on the edge of the bed. As she panicked over the fear of rolling off and hitting the ground, Futaba laid atop her, fingers still rubbing at her genitals while her mouth was attached to the older woman's. Her young muff was gone from Ann's lips, leaving her to watch for the time being while her teacher and ally made out. That didn't stop Futaba from pleasing Kawakami, as she managed to slide her body enough that their clits were rubbing together, the smooth skin massaging away as they rubbed against each other.

“Oh, wow...” Kawakami murmured when her lips parted with Futaba's. “I had no idea this could feel so wonderful...”

Grinning at the aroused teacher, Futaba slid down to her crotch, her face ready to feed on Kawakami's pussy. Her tongue began to lash away at the folds before slipping in, causing the older woman to jolt with excitement. Ann laughed, making her way over to her teacher to sit atop her face. “Just relax, Becky,” she said, amused by the name she was calling her, “I think you're going to love this!”

Facing Futaba while she munched the muff, Ann sighed as she felt Kawakami's tongue slip in through her folds, lashing away at her canal. Takamaki cooed while she ran one hand over her teacher's stomach, the other groping at her own breast. Sadayo hummed as she wrapped her arms around Ann's thin thighs, holding her close while she flicked around within her student's genitals. Panther straddled her hips, swinging them over Kawakami's face to let her tongue move around within her, stimulating at her snatch.

"Oh my god!" Futaba laughed, licking her lips of the teacher's lubrication. "Who knew lesbian sex could be so much fun?"

Ann laughed, seeing the unusual excitement in her teammate's eyes. It was also weird to see her without her glasses, as though she were a completely different person without them. Even more naked than she was without her clothes on.

"Hey, Futaba," Ann said, leaning towards the hacker, "Let me get a little taste of Becky!" Futaba gave her a thumbs up, taking a few more licks of the teacher before lifting herself up to meet with Panther's mouth. The two were next to make out with each other, with Ann humming from the nectar she shared with the hacker. All the while the orange haired girl rubbed her crotch against Sadayo's, arousing both of them even further.

As the teacher continued to eat out her student, almost everyone began to moan loudly, with Ann and Futaba holding each other close as they shared Kawakami's juices with one another. Their tongues swirled together while their hips jutted, the older teen feeling the former maid's tongue wiggling about while the younger one bucked against her muff.

The lubrication between Sadayo and Futaba made it much easier for them to rub against one another, as their juices began to drip out more quickly. The teacher's moans grew louder and more breathy, wearing herself out while the hacker worked hard against her body. Much like everyone else in that room, she was growing in heat, and didn't think she could take much more of what was going on between them.

"Oh god…" Ann whimpered, leaning her head on Futaba's shoulder. "I think I'm gonna cum…"

"Me too…" Futaba moaned, holding her ally close.

The three women came in unison, their voices loud as their juices escaped their pussies. Kawakami was hit with a long stream of Ann's fluids, while the teacher and Futaba blasted against one another, making a big mess of the side of the futon in its folded out state. Ann quivered atop the teacher as she held onto the hacker, while Sadayo gripped Ann tightly around her thighs. In that moment the three lost track of how long they must have lasted, as it did seem to go on for quite a long time.

Ann rolled off of Kawakami, who remained laying on the futon with her tongue hanging out. The foreign student turned to her teacher, licking her juices off her face to see how she tasted in comparison to the older woman. Futaba took a seat at her desk chair with no concerns that her bare ass was sitting atop it, even as her juices dripped out. She smiled, releasing an exasperated sigh as she fanned at her face. "Well, that went better than I expected."

“I'll say.” Ann sighed, giving her teacher flirtatious eyes while her hand rested on her chest. “I mean, school will be a little awkward after that...”

“Well, if I can keep things together with Ren after all we've been through, I'm sure we'll be just fine.” Kawakami assured her.

As Futaba checked her phone, she chuckled to herself. “Shouldn't be long now before Joker shows up.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Sadayo.

“I told him that we were having a little get together and he said he was on his way. How else was I supposed to get him here, hm?”

“She has a point.” Ann sighed.

Just then, there was a knock on Futaba's door, causing the student and her teacher to jump from shock. “Futaba? Are you in there?” came Joker's voice.

“It's me, all right.” she replied cheerfully. “Come on in, if you think you're ready for it.”

As the door opened, Kawakami and Ann sat up, covering their chests with their arms as the male student made his way inside the hacker's room. Everything seemed to be in place...save for the piles of clothes strewn about, as well as the three naked women before him. “Uh...what...happened here?” Joker asked, looking as if he regretted walking in on this session of his angry girlfriends, if they even wanted to still be that much. “Is this all because of me?”

“A little bit,” Kawakami said, loosening up before her favorite student, “Futaba came up with the idea, but I'm glad she did. Because after all of that, I'm still feeling a little...frisky.” Kawakami stood off the futon, approaching Ren as she pulled on his shirt collar. “You know, you can still make up for ditching us all yesterday, if you play your cards right.”

Joker sweated, seeing his teammates stare at him while his teacher seduced him. Whether this was good or not, Ren had no idea how he should feel about three of his girlfriends having a threesome, then inviting him over later. He groaned when Ann leaned over the futon to reach for his crotch, rubbing her palm over his pants.

“I think he likes the idea,” Ann said with a giggle, “he's already getting hard just staring at our sexy bodies.”

“Yeah, we're all calmed down a little now that we've had our fun.” Futaba said, grinning like a gremlin as she spread her legs apart. “What are you waiting for, Joker?” she asked, running her fingers over her clit. “A calling card?”

“Just...hang on.” Joker said. “This is way too much for me to process.”

“I highly doubt that.” Kawakami said, shoving her student over the futon's armrest until he stumbled onto the bed. “Come on, you owe us!”

Joker sighed. “Okay, fine, maybe I do.” He came to regret spending that time with Ryuji last night, but even so, it was just good for the two of them to hang out for a change, something they hadn't done too much of since the early days dealing with Kamoshida.

Joker rolled on the bed so that he was sitting on the edge close to Futaba's computer, letting the ladies gather around him as they helped him remove his khakis. Kawakami hugged him from behind, watching as the hacker and her other student removed his pants and boxers to reveal his cock underneath. The three ladies did their best to maintain a poker face while staying at the former delinquent's member, but it was hard to suppress their awe at just how thick he was. Anna reached for it first, realizing that she could barely wrap her fingers around him. The same could be said of Futaba, although she was still smaller in comparison to Panther anyway.

"Joker…oh my god!" Futaba said, her eyes glued to the shaft. "I didn't think you were this big!"

"Geez…" Kawakami said, clinging to her student while she thought about that going up her pussy. "I don't know if I could…you know…"

"I guess you're all going to have to try." Ren said as he casually shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, size never mattered to me like this…"

"Ren, we're three horny women who got dumped on Valentine's. Hush." Ann said, leaning in to suck on the crown. Ren twitched as she managed to push further down than he anticipated, filling her mouth with enough of him that it almost reached her throat. Futaba watched as her female teammate worked her mouth over his shaft, hearing the inaudible noises escape her lips even as they're wrapped around him.

"You've…definitely done this before, haven't you?" Futaba asked.

The question caused Ann to choke on Ren's rod, her blue eyes growing wide as she pulled back. The blonde coughed hard after that, giving her orange haired teammate a stern look. "That's none of your business!" Ann said, scolding the smug hacker.

"My turn!" said Futaba, using her hand to wrap around the shaft next. She licked her lips as her eyes locked onto her leader's dong, which was slightly blurry thanks to the loss of her glasses. Ren groaned as she smoothed Ann's saliva into the skin, massaging it for better use among themselves when they got further with the student.

Ann decided to use her mouth elsewhere, bringing her mouth towards Ren's scrotum to satiate her needs. The phantom thief moaned as his eyes shut, with his glasses fogging up in similar fashion to Futaba's. With her hand on his chin, Kawakami turned her student to face her, pushing her lips into his just before he hummed into her mouth. As his fellow thieves sucked his cock and balls and his teacher tongue at him, Ren had to seriously question if this was real, or just a fantasy he was having following the beat down his girlfriends gave him before.

Pulling away from Ren's lips, Kawakami smiled fondly at the young man, pecking his nose before she slipped away from him. "Okay, you two, you've had enough fun with Ren's cock." She said, spreading her legs out as she stood on the floor. "Now it's my turn."

They weren't ready to argue with the teacher, who may have had some authority over them given her age. Ann and Futaba stepped to the side, letting Kawakami be the first to take his shaft. The older woman hummed as she squatted slowly, letting his cock push her walls out to better fit himself within her. She gripped his shoulders tightly while Ren held her by her ass, making sure she didn't go down on him too quickly.

"Oh, fuck, it feels so good…" Kawakami exhaled, her eyes shutting as she let herself slip until she was sitting atop Ren's lap, her folds reaching the base of his cock. The two other women in the room watched as the teacher gently swung her hips back and forth, making the motions atop her male student while he moaned from the pleasure of her tight pussy. As Sadayo kept herself calm, she silently hoped that neither of the three would question her virginity in this regard.

Ren's grip tightened on Kawakami's ass, his dick already hard as the veins pumped against her canal walls. The little sighs she made through shut lips were a sign to the former thief that she was enjoying herself, just keeping her cool. Their eyes remained glued to one another as Sadayo picked up the pace, her hips bucking harder against his cock. Ann and Futaba watches on, squeezing their hands between their thighs as they grew aroused once more, ready to take Joker's cock once the teacher was finished with him.

To their surprise, Kawakami came first, having worked against Ren and his cock enough that she burst before he could. As the teacher shot up from his lap, she stood bow-legged over him while her pussy dripped fluids, making a mess of the rug that sat under Futaba's futon. Sadayo growled through her teeth, eyes rolling back as she shivered, her hands still on Ren for support.

"Holy-!" gasped Ann, amazed at just how much the teacher released now that she wasn't right against Futaba's crotch.

"Holy Toledo!" Futaba shouted. "I wanna be able to do that next."

Kawakami took one last exhale, bending over to meet with her male student's lips one last time. With that, she fanned herself off, exhausted from her release. "You two go ahead now…" she said with a tired laugh. "I think I'm spent." She took a seat on the far end of the futon, leaving the other women to take claim to Ren's rod.

"Dibs!" Futaba said, turning onto her knees as she gave the Phantom Thief a look at her backside.

"Hey! Let Joker decide, Futaba!" shouted Ann, doing the same as Ren stood up from the futon. He stared at their backsides, which they wiggled in almost synchronized unison. "Come on, Ren, who do you wanna go with first? You’ve known me longer, it’s only fair."

"Yeah, but he treats me like a sister!" bragged Futaba.

"That just makes it worse!" Ann and Kawakami shouted in unison.

Ren stroke his cock while staring at his fellow Phantom Thieves and girlfriends, making the tough decision on just who he was going to shove it in first. He was still eager to let his seed loose from his shaft after Kawakami came so quickly on him, he just had to decide on how he would please them both at the same time.

Then he had an idea.

Joker came up behind Futaba, disappointing Ann as she watched his shaft slide inside the hacker's eighteen year old pussy. To the model's surprise, his fingers injected themselves inside of her snatch, curling within her cavern as he rubbed away in unison with his thrusts into Futaba's backside.

"Fuck, that feels nice…" Ann said, her head rolling into her chest as she felt the intense juts her team leader made against her snatch. He was going as deep as his fingers would allow him to, going up to his knuckles as they slammed against her folds. Ann started to grow tense from the stimulation Ren provided, enough that she brought a tuft of her hair to her mouth, biting down on it for a while.

"Jesus, Joker, you're doing so good!" Futaba moaned, her eyes rolling back as she looked behind her. The hacker could see the performance of Ren while he worked in unison with himself, making Ann moan just by the use of his fingers alone. To say she was impressed was an understatement, as it aided in her theory that Ren was a much bigger player than he could possibly lead on.

After all, he made it this far without anyone knowing he had a harem.

Ren soon pulled out of Futaba's muff, the hacker whining in disappointment as he made his way over to Ann. Her pussy was next in line, as he rubbed his dick against her folds to make sure he was well lubricated for her use. His other hand pushed up against the orange haired girl's crotch, slowly slipping inside her to replace his dick.

As Futaba's teeth clamped together, she realized that his fingers were no mere substitute for his shaft. The Phantom Thief leader was good with both digits and member, pleasing the teammates in a fashion they could never have imagined. Sure, his fingers didn't match up to the girth pounding away at Ann's cavern walls, but Futaba could see he was just as talented no matter what.

"Yes, Joker, yes!" Ann groaned, her saliva spilling from her lower lip. "Fuck my pussy hard, Joker! Use that cock, get in there deeper! Deeper!"

"Finger me harder!" Futaba begged, gripping the cover of her futon mattress. "Finger my pussy harder, Joker! Ram those knuckles into me! Hnnngh!"

Ren groaned as he worked up a sweat, having no idea that this was what his evening would turn into. He was in good shape for handling the Metaverse and Mementos, but this was a far different means of physical efforts. He could only hope he gained some stamina after plowing away at Ann's backside, watching her cheeks shake as he pulled away while his fingers worked hard to fondle Futaba's canal.

To the rebellious student's surprise, the girls came at almost the exact same time, with Ann spitting her juices onto his cock while Futaba raised her ass high to squirt onto his fingers. They obviously made a mess of the bed, although Ren would learn that was the furthest concern from Futaba's mind, as it hadn't been washed in years to begin with.

"Uh…wow." Joker said, stunned by just how much they released together. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine…" panted Ann, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Me too." Futaba said, turning her head to see Joker's still stiff stick. "But you didn't cum yet, did you Joker?"

"…nope…" Ren said, aware he was in for a bad time from the still eager teens. Kawakami simply watched with amusement as the other females dragged Joker onto the bed, laying him flat while they squatted over his body.

"Okay, we do this together," Futaba insisted, "no fighting, agreed?"

"Agreed." Ann said, grinding her snatch against Joker's inner thigh. The male student moaned as Futaba slipped his cock inside her with ease, rocking against Panther's backside as she swung against his other thigh.

"Come on, Joker, release that cum!" Futaba begged, hearing the sloppy sounds of her wet pussy as his cock slid in and out. "Give us that cum, Joker, it's all we want now!"

Ann bumped into Futaba with her backside, popping the dick out in order for her to slide down it next. "Feel my pussy around your cock, Joker," Ann moaned, "use it like a flashlight to get yourself off."

The two went back and forth, exchanging whose pussy would please Joker until he eventually erupted. After a while, both Ann and Futaba began to feel the veins pumping hard against their walls, almost certain he was going to burst. After all of this, they were just amazed that he was able to hold back for so long.

Finally, just before the girls could pass his cock once again, Ren grunted as his body tensed up, his crown throbbing heavily. Ann and Futaba saw that their leader was ready to explode, and shifted positions so that their faces were right up against his member. With their tongues sticking out, they watched as Joker erupted, his seed flinging into the air before dropping down. The two teenagers held their mouths open wide, doing their best to catch his load while most of it ended up landing on their faces. Kawakami watched with amusement, seeing her student's jizz caking the other two ladies immensely.

Ann and Futaba shared Ren's spunk, making out with one another while their tongues brushed it off their faces. Sadayo yawned, draping herself over Joker as the other two were too focused on eating the sperm he had unleashed. "You know," Kawakami said as she snuggled up with Ren, "when you think about it, if you hadn't ditched everyone yesterday, this could have been a much bigger party."

Ren chuckled lightly, too exhausted for much else. "Lucky me…"


	2. Chapter 2

“You know you loved it.”

“Loved huh?”

“Last week when you fucked the others and myself.”

Ren almost fell out of his seat hearing Futaba speak so casually over that incident following Valentine's day, especially in the middle of the day while playing video games in the attic over Leblanc.

“Keep it down!” hissed Ren, already stumbling behind Futaba's character in the race. “Sojiro might hear you!”

“Do you really want to try and play that trump card right now, Joker?” Futaba said, her eyes remaining glued to the old CRT screen. “You were complicit in having sex inside his apartment, I don't see why having such an intimate conversation would turn you red just because we're sitting over his head!”

“Okay, I'll admit I was surprised Ann, myself, and Kawakami were able to sneak out with no issue, but...still...”

As the game came to an end, Ren hung his head in defeat while Futaba pumped her fist in the air, excited with her victory. Once she calmed down, she turned to the former Joker and said, “You should totally try to start your own harem.”

“What? Are you crazy?!” Ren asked. “After everyone put me through a crater that night?”

“Only because you were dumb enough to ditch us all for Ryuji.” Futaba said, sticking her tongue out at her one-time leader.

Ren lifted his head back up, preparing for another round against the tech expert. “No, I'm pretty sure that's just you. Everyone else wanted my head.”

“You should still do it! What's the point in having so many girls under your arm if you aren't going to use it to the fullest extent?”

“Futaba,” sighed Ren, doing his best to focus on the game while having such an awkward conversation with the redhead, “what society do you live in where that's even feasible?”

“I don't see a problem here...” Futaba said in a sing-song fashion. “Even if they're mad at you, they obviously saw some affection in you, right? Just try it, c'mon! You know you want to do more than just Ann and myself!”

After losing another race to Futaba, Ren growled, though it was uncertain as to what was agitating him even further. “Okay, fine,” Ren said, “we'll try doing things your way, but under one condition.”

Futaba grinned, fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “Name it! As long as it gets you with some of the other girls.”

“You have to organize the next meeting, and you can't participate.”

The orange haired nerd sighed. “Okay, fine. I guess it wouldn't be fair if I had you for a second time in a row. But I pick the girls.”

“Fine by me.” After shaking on the deal, Ren let out a sigh, thinking it was impossible for anyone else to want to have a sexual time with him after that.

Then again, given she convinced Ann and Kawakami to have lesbian sex with her, he may be underselling her own gift of persuasion.

##

“So what you're telling us is that you're NOT in an emergency?”

“She told me she came here simply to buy some drugs for the Metaverse under Ren's orders.”

Though she felt sheepish, Futaba tried to hide her emotions by smiling up at Tae, Haru, and Makoto, as they gave her judgmental leers as she sat on the edge of the exam table. “Okay, so, maybe I fibbed a little to get you all together...”

“To discuss having sex with Ren. All at once.” reiterated Makoto.

“Why does everyone have a problem with this?” asked Futaba, pouting at their resistance. “Honestly, if you all love him so much, you'd just deal with it, right? Ren has the skills of a player, CLEARLY.”

Makoto bowed her head in frustration. "Futaba, when are you going to realize that life doesn't work like one of your anime?"

"I have to admit," Haru said, finally speaking up, "it would be nice to get far with Amamiya-kun, but the fact he never told us about one another did feel shallow and deceptive."

"Thank you, Haru." Makoto said, feeling justified. "Now let's get you home and-"

"On the OTHER hand," Haru continued, her smile slowly growing on her lips, "I've been wanting to make Ren a good little boy for quite some time, especially when he almost didn't go out with me." The cinnamon roll's mouth quivered even as she smiled, her eyebrow twitching behind such an innocent demeanor.

Tae smirked, placing her hands inside her lab coat pockets. "Now that's more to my liking. I wouldn't mind giving my little guinea pig a taste of his own medicine, even if we already did just that."

"Y-You too, Dr. Takemi?!" Makoto jumped, much to Futaba's amusement.

The medical professional shrugged. "Why not? You think this is just for show?" She asked, opening the coat up to show off her punk-style.

Admittedly, the student council president was growing nervous, uncertain if she should join in on what felt like an exercise in catharsis. "Come now, Makoto," Haru said, "don't you want to punish our leader and rehabilitate him?"

For a moment, Makoto was hesitant, thinking about all the good times she and Ren had throughout the last several months, including those times they went to Shinjuku to save a friend of hers…which slowly crept into her mind that was Joker did wasn't that far off from what the host was trying to do…

"That. Hypocritical. Jerk!" Makoto growled in a breathy whisper, her voice returning to normal afterwards. "You know what? I'm in. Ren definitely has something coming to him after pulling a stunt like that!"

Smiling, Futaba lowered her head until the fluorescent lighting of the exam room reflected off her glasses. "Then it's settled. Ren-kun is going to have a little revenge coming his way, and I couldn't have asked for a better group to have it do it to him."

"Should we just go over now?" Tae asked. "I have some things in my closet we could use."

"…Maybe we should wait until after Sojiro leaves for the day." Makoto suggested. "And…I dunno, I'm not sure what's in your closet but maybe we should work up to it slowly."

"No problem!" said Haru. "If I knew this was what we came here for I would have brought my own stuff in the limo."

Makoto wanted to say something to her fellow classmate, but had no certain way to ask how someone like her had the potential to be so…opposite. Yes, even after how she spoke of Shadows in Mementos.

##

Ren sighed to himself as he stretched his arms out, having finished cleaning the dishes for the evening. It wasn't too busy an evening at LeBlanc, but there was still plenty to clean up. Seeing the curry dishes now that they've been dried reminded him of how much more frequently he made the dish for the sake of travelling to the Metaverse, almost nostalgic for that time with his friends.

Secretly, he almost wished he could revisit that world, perhaps one day.

Sojiro put on his hat and coat, holding his set of keys as he approached the door. "I'm closing up for the night. You're not expecting anyone here, are you, Ren?"

"Depends on what Futaba's doing." he said. "Could be playing games with her, or she might be working on taking down another Medjed wannabe."

The cafe owner just chuckled. "Either one is fine by me, though I'll know which is which if I see her on the way over. Just don't stay up for too long."

After turning the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed', Sojiro made his way back to his home down the street, leaving Ren as the sole occupant of the building until morning. He knew something was going to happen tonight, but for some reason Futaba wanted to keep it a surprise for him. Somehow, that didn't seem to calm his nerves…

After working on the crossword puzzle to pass the next few minutes by, Ren's head lifted from the magazine as he heard a rapping on the door. Right away he could see that it was Makoto, giving him a hearty wave as she stared at him, watching him open the door up for the student council president. "Good evening, Ren," she said to her former leader, "I hope you're ready for a rather interesting evening."

The former thief smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be. We just need to wait for whoever else is coming to arrive."

"Don't worry, my darling Ren-kun," said Haru as she stepped behind Makoto, "we're all ready for a little fun."

Though he was surprised by the presence and how she presented her arrival, Joker's eyes widened more as Tae stepped in as well, with her seductive eyes staring at him. "I hope my little guinea pig doesn't mind if we go in for a little experimentation." she said with a wink.

It was then Ren had to wonder if Futaba was trying to kill him, given this assortment.

"…Maybe another night…" Ren said, backing away from the door as the trio entered the cafe. "I, uh, just remembered I had to clean Morgana for the night!"

"Nice try," Makoto said as Ren was backed into the counter, "But we already know he's at Futaba's place for the night. Of course you wouldn't try to have fun while the cat is about."

"Now you have more pussies ready to jump you!" Haru said, the tone almost worrisome to Ren's mind. Makoto grabbed Ren by his arm, leading the way up to the attic.

"Don't worry, Ren," Tae said on their way upstairs, "we won't be too rough on you." That did not instill relief in Ren's mind.

The Phantom Thief leader found himself tossed onto the worn out sofa while the ladies took up seats on the edge of his bed, already preparing themselves for the long night. Ren's eyes snapped wide when he saw that each of the girls had no panties underneath their skirts, with both Makoto and Haru ripping into their leggings to give him a good view of their muffs, while Tae spread her legs wide, showing she made her way over here having gone commando.

"So here's how we'll start off," Makoto said, leading the charge among the three, "lick our pussies until we're well lubricated to take your cock."

"That's…not a problem." Ren said, smiling even though he still had a sense of dread over this deadly combination. He had to choose carefully where to start, nervous that his head could be chopped off with one wrong move. He went the safest route possible, kneeling before Makoto while he brought his hands up against the other girls' groins, rubbing against their folds while he lapped away at the student council president's.

"Okay, that's not such a bad move…" moaned Makoto, nestling Ren's hair. "Bold, but not the worst thing you could have done."

"He's so good with his hands…" sighed Haru, holding the collar of her coat up to her mouth. "I wonder if he learned the techniques from Kawakami-sensei…"

"Whoever it was, I'm not worried," Tae said, her heels clicking into the hardwood floor as she spread her legs out, "just let him work his magic." Indeed, the medical expert was enjoying his touch, letting put heavy sigh after heavy sigh as his fingers stirred around her canal, causing her nostrils to flare up when he hit a particularly good spot inside her.

Makoto sucked on her lower lip as Ren's tongue entered her snatch, burrowing as deep inside the Queen as humanly possible. A sharp exhale escaped her lips as he flicked it up and down against her walls, causing her body to tremble as she gripped his shaggy hair tighter in her hand. Haru was silent, her legs quaking as Amamiya twisted his fingers upside down so as to push into a spongy portion of her muff, pressing into it enough to cause excitement in the cinnamon roll's loins.

Ren pushed his face deeper into Makoto's crotch, his nose rubbing against her clit while he worked himself around her cavern, lashing away as he gathered the fluids out of there. The student president whimpered with delight, her legs trembling until she squeezed them around his head. Joker was taken aback by the sudden tightness pushing into his ears, but he continued to toy around with her snatch while his tongue flicked about, the moans of the other women muffled now that Makoto's legs pushed into his skull.

“O-Okay! Okay okaaaay, stop stop stop!” Makoto gasped, tapping Ren's shoulder rapidly to get his attention. The former delinquent pulled his tongue out, with his senpai panting from the hard work he put into her muff. His fingers popped out of Haru and Tae as well, getting a look at how wet they were, with trails of fluids oozing on his bedsheets. “I think we're good. Nice and warm for your cock.” Tae held back a laugh, finding the way she said the word almost cute. She may be a commanding person, but she still showed shyness regarding sex.

“Right you are, little queenie.” Tae said, slipping her top off to reveal her breasts, “let's make sure our little guinea pig gets a little treat for being so nice with our pussies, hm?”

Haru helped Ren off of his knees, only to pull him onto the bed. Makoto made sure he rolled onto his back, with Tae holding his arms down while the students removed his pants from his person. The three of them were able to see just what he was packing under there, with the student council president turning red from such a sight. “Well, I suppose I'll have to stop calling him 'little'...” teased Tae, running her fingertip over Joker's urethral slit. The touch coming from the medic caused Ren to shiver, his eyes shutting as she teased at his glans.

Shifting herself over Ren's face, Tae leaned into her patient's rod, flicking the tongue at the crown while pushing up towards the slit. With precum already oozing out, she was the first to get a proper taste of the fluid, humming as she let it sit on her taste buds, letting it rest in her mouth before swallowing it. “Not bad.” she said, forming a ring with her finger and thumb massaging the lower base, “should be interesting when we let this puppy fully explode.”

“Let me try!” Haru said, far too eager to kneel while her tongue reached out for Ren's tip. She latched her lips onto the crown, giving Ren hard sucks while teasing away at the slit. Noir purred happily while nursing herself with Joker's precum, watching him struggle while Tae sat atop him.

“By the way, don't think you're off the hook just yet,” she said, rubbing her ass into the student's face, “you might as well eat me out to keep yourself occupied.” Ren started to do just that, pushing his tongue up against Tae's box while hearing her purr, her breath pushing up against his pecker.

Having nowhere else to join, Makoto leaned into Ren's balls, pecking away at the sack with her lips while getting a musky taste on them. She wasn't fond of it, but she still had to do her best in handling him in revenge for his hypocrisy. She aloud his balls to slip inside her mouth, popping one in after the other, letting them rest on her tongue. She gave them a hard suckle in conjunction with Haru's tactics, the gardener pushing her lips further down the rod until she reached where Tae's fingers went up to.

“Ooh, he's getting close already,” Tae said in a teasing tone, her fingers bumping against Haru's lips, “just feel his cock pumping with blood. I'm surprised it took such little time to work on it.” Makoto only hummed, keeping her mouth over his scrotum while her tongue wrapped around each of his nuts, getting the odor off of both. She gave it a hard slurp, gulping the taste down with her saliva as it entered her throat.

Haru was focused on sucking on Ren's knob, slurping the precum up as it slowly oozed out, letting it slide down her throat after every chance she could. The gardener pulled back after seeing the lustful glare coming from Tae, who clearly wanted to have more of his cock after just getting a slight taste. More than willing to share, Haru popped her lips off while her tongue lashed away at the tip, leaving room for Tae to share in his member. The medic was more than eager to remove her fingers and let her tongue ride up Ren from the base and up his length, lathering every inch with her saliva until she reached the tip, connecting with the cinnamon roll's at the very top.

Makoto fixated on Ren's nuts for longer than she anticipated, still cleaning off the pruned skin while she heard Haru and Tae working his rod. She looked up to see them rubbing their tongues around the glans, occasionally bumping into one another as if on purpose. It did, amusingly, turn into a moment where they removed their lips from the member, making out with one another instead. This prompted Queen to take over oral duties on his shaft, leaving her saliva to rest on his scrotum before locking onto his cock.

While she may have had sloppy seconds thanks to the drool from Haru and Tae, Makoto wasn't afraid to give Joker this service with her mouth, even if she did hold herself back from choking on his giant schlong. Her saliva did fly from her mouth when she ended up coughing from the spike in her throat, but it was nothing she couldn't adjust to without a little effort. Ren was still lashing away at the medic's muff, breathing heavy while holding his own underneath her body. It was hard to resist his own urges while the three had been working his rod, but he knew he would be getting close to a release at some point.

The harder Joker lashed at her canal, Tae's nostrils flared up while breathing into Haru's face, the two oddly fascinated in making out with another woman. The medic helped the cinnamon roll out of her clothes, letting her breasts out from under so many layers of fluffiness. She then leaned into the female student's breasts, causing her to giggle as she lashed her tongue at her nipples, humming while swirling around the nubs. “Oh my,” Haru said as she blushed, “I had no idea you were so friendly, Ms. Takemi!”

As Haru fondled Tae's breasts, Makoto was still the only one working on Ren's shaft, though she didn't mind having it all to herself. In fact, she was the first one to sense him nearing climax as a result, wondering if she should let him loose now or wait a while. “Say, girls,” Makoto said, popping her lips off to get their attention, “do you want to have a taste of Ren's cum now or wait a while?”

“Oh! I'll have some now, please!” said Haru as a string of saliva bridged her lips with Tae's.

“Now sounds right.” Tae said, bending back over while Ren continued to eat from her well. The three began to lash their tongues out at the member, with Joker unable to hold his concentration. They flicked against his member so hard that he throbbed violently, reaching his peak in record time. He tried to hold back, but all it did was apply pressure just before release, and his load shot out hard, only for the ejaculation to be ruined by the multiple tongues twisting around his knob. While most strings managed to shoot out fine, they landed on either Tae, Makoto, or Haru, coating their faces with his load.

Right before that, Tae shot her fluids into his face, doing the same for the Phantom Thief by covering him in her sex. It wasn't the worst experience for him, though given how close the source of the hosing was it did almost fear he was going to drown in it. The lubrication hit his hair as well, dripping onto his bed sheets. He sighed, knowing he would have to change them before he ended up with a good night's rest.

Each girl pecked at the tip, as if to thank Joker for his seed. While Ren relaxed from his release, Tae had to roll off for a moment just to catch her breath, grinning from the pleasure he gave her. “Mmmm, such a good tongue...” she sighed. “Let me catch my breath, girls, I'll let one of you handle him first.”

Makoto and Haruka nod, staring intently at the other while preparing to play a short game to determine who goes first: Jan-ken Pon. After slamming their fists down thrice into open palms, Makoto's eyes shot open wide at the results: Haruka's scissors cut into Makoto's paper. “What?! No way...”

“Looks like I get to go first!” Haru said in a chipper mode. After removing her skirt while keeping her torn leggings on, Haru was first to sit atop Ren, using her ass to rub against his member. The saliva and seed it was covered in made it easier to ride against her ass, using her crack to massage it back into a full erection. Sucking her lower lip, Haru leaned over Joker's body, running her hands under his shirt to roll it up his torso. “Mmmm, are you fully hard yet, Ren-kun?” asked the cinnamon roll.

“Yup...” gulped Amamiya. “Just be gentle.”

“No promises.” Haru then proceeded to rub the tip past her taint and into her folds, pushing it through with such force that Makoto worried she might have hurt herself. Instead, her pussy was already gushing with fluids, drenching Ren in lubrication while the tip pressed against her cervix. To Makoto's surprise, Haru was still sitting, her head arched back while her mouth hung open with a squeak of passion. “Ohhhh! He hit a good spot!” squealed the cinnamon roll, taking a moment to come back down from that sensation.

Ren hissed in through his teeth, biting his lower lip as he felt the squeeze of Haru's canal around his member. While he was also relieved she was safe, that was still a moment that he was worried about in the moment. After he removed his shirt completely, Ren let the gardener run her hands against his abs, rolling up to his chest while she worked her ass against his cock. Makoto sat back and watched, humming in anxiousness while she played around with her clitoris. She admired the hard bucking Noir was pulling right from the start, although it seemed far too rough for Joker to handle, especially given the sensitive nature of his member after the first climax.

“Give it to me good, Ren!” Haru said, swinging her hips back and forth over his lap. “Really fuck my pussy hard! Drive that cock into my cervix and get it inside my womb!” Ren was thoroughly concerned with the filthy talk Noir had for him, grinning wickedly while her sweat dripped off of her body, splashing onto his chest.

Ren was just trying to keep up with Noir, who was working him harder than he expected. He struggled to put his hands on her hips to control her rhythm for his sake, but Haru was moving too fast for him to keep up. He instead held onto his sheets, gripping them tightly while she bucked harder against his crotch, with hard wet slaps going between them. Makoto licked her lips while she fondled her bits, growing eager to hop on that member to satisfy her own needs. “Come on, Ren-kun! Plow me with that cock! Work my pussy raw!”

“The irony is she's doing a fine job of that on her own...” Makoto said under her breath.

After having her quick rest, Tae stretched her arms out before kneeling at the side of the bed, her fingers reaching out for his ass. If Joker wasn't already going wild from Haru's aggressive bucking, Tae shoving her finger inside his rectum did it, causing him to quiver while he tried his best to hold back on his release. “Mmm, how nice,” Tae teased, feeling Ren squeeze down in her finger right as she pressed into the prostate, “my big old guinea pig is showing signs of a pulse. She continued to massage against the rectal cavity, hearing Ren heaving while Haru continued to relentlessly rock against his cock.

“Come on, Ren-kun! Don't you want to stuff your little cinnamon roll with your glaze?” Haru asked, far too in heat to realize what she's saying. “Pump that cum in me now, Joker! Do it! Stuff my pussy!”

Almost nearing her own climax, Haru laid atop Ren, holding onto him while she raised her ass higher in the air before dropping it down on his dampened lap. Bringing down the loudest slaps from her rear in response. Haru's tongue hung out while she pushed her breasts into Ren's face, almost suffocating him given how close he was to her chest. It was hard to breathe, and though his pelvis might break from how rough Noir was with him, it was definitely worth it to find himself in this moment, even if he had two other women to satisfy.

“Ren, honey, I'm going to cum!” panted Haru. “I hope you're about to do the same! Oooh, fuck! Cumming! Cumming! Hnnnn!”

With one hard drop of her ass, Ren's cock exploded inside of Haru, his seed filling her snatch in such a quick fashion. Her fluids cascaded out of her snatch for the second time that night, her body quaking atop Ren while she salivated off her tongue. She soon shot upright, holding Ren close to her chest and bringing him into a seated position. Tae's face was covered in the splash back from Noir's release, but it was worth it for her to wear fluids from both genders in one night.

“My, that was quite the splash.” Tae chuckled, licking her lips of Haru's fluids. “Do you have more of that in you, Haru?”

The gardener said nothing, only a whimper as she let her arms drop off of Ren. She rolled herself off of Ren, a sigh escaping her lips before she curled up into a fetal position. “So worth it...” Haru sighed, her pussy now oozing with Joker's fluids.

“Welp, she's out.” Makoto said, almost chuckling after being entertained with Haru's time with their former leader. “How are you feeling after that, Ren?”

“I feel like a rainbow.” snarked Ren.

“Aw, poor guinea pig.” Tae teased, unplugging Ren's ass with her finger. “Do you want to take the lead for a change?”

“If my pelvis doesn't shatter first.” Ren grunted, slowly removing himself from the spot on his bed. Tae crawled in his place, her hands resting on the spot she had soiled previously, shaking her ass before her test subject.

“H-Hey, wait a moment!” Makoto shouted. “I was supposed to go next!”

“Should have acted a little quicker, then.” Tae said with a wink. Before Makoto could pout, Tae awaited Ren's member to slip inside her pussy, which seemed much more welcoming compared to what he went through with Haru's violent fucking.It was, at least, nice to have control for a change, as Tae seemed to invite it more than anything. Joker sighed of relief, at least for now.

Makoto continued to rub away at her snatch, the fluids dripping onto the ground and her inner thigh as she observed the two in that position. Despite the complaints about his hips, Ren was still willing to buck his hips into the medic's backside, her ass jiggling with every thrust. Queen could see the much more relaxed expression on his face, showing more confidence in himself while assuming this position.

“Mmm, so nice...” said Tae as she soaked in the ass pounding coming from her test subject. “Finding a good rhythm, testing the durability of my backside...his cock pushing into my canal, testing its endurance with his girth...ooh, I really love these results!”

Ren grabbed hold of Tae's shoulders, leaning over her so that he could caress her neckline with his lips. The punk doctor purred from his pecking, finding him to be much more endearing than when Haru was in control. His arms wrapped around her arms, reaching for her breasts as he gave them the attention they had longed for all night. Takemi purred, nuzzling against Ren's head while he continued to press passionately into the medic's skin.

“That's it,” Tae chuckled warmly, “fuck my ass, my guinea pig. Pound into it, make me feel good with that cock...”

Makoto was intrigued, seeing how calm Tae acted while Ren plowed her ass. Whenever Ren spoke of her and her help she heard how the doctor was so calm and kind, though with her punk aesthetic it was a far cry from what the student council president ever anticipated. Surely with the talk of 'things' in her closet at the clinic, there was more to Takemi than this.

And she would see that moments later, when Ren decided to grab the collar and pull back on it, prompting Tae's back against his chest. With his glasses fogged up from all the action, he barely missed the furrow brow that the medic took on. “Ahhh, getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren't we, my little guinea pig?”

Ren had no idea what she was talking about, at least until she started backing her ass into his crotch. Tae shook her hips to the sides, causing Joker to lose control of the position. The student held onto her ass to keep her in place, but the movements of the doctor were too strong for him, especially after handling Haru. “You were doing so well, until you thought you could grab my collar without some means of punishment. Well, your time as the control group is over. Allow me to take over for you!”

Takemi grunted as she pushed her ass hard into Ren's hips, hearing him groan as she smacked her rear against his body. The way his face contorted was amusing to the medic, watching his jaw hang open as she put more power into her backside. Makoto watched in awe as Tae practically handled Joker and his cock, showing her own means of revenge by giving her test subject the illusion of power.

There was an irony Makoto found to it, but she couldn't quite place what it was.

Tae wrapped her arm around Ren's neck while he was still behind her, ensuring he was still there without trying to pull out as she rammed into him. “Poor little guinea pig,” Tae sighed, “and you were doing so well. I guess it's just as they say about the size and how you use it.” To Joker's surprise, Makoto held his legs to keep him from trying to leave, forcing him to endure the impact of the doctor's ass. “Mmmm, I'm getting close too, Ren. Better prepare yourself.”

The second orgasm from Tae came more subtly, nowhere near as wet as Haru's was nor her first. The doctor quaked against Ren, her pussy tightening down on his cock and giving it a squeeze with her vaginal walls. It was enough to push Amamiya over the edge, pushing him to the brink just before his seed released into her canal, bouncing off of the cervix and filling her up with his jizz. Sucking on her lower lip, Tae purrs with glee as she was filled with his spunk, which soon dripped from her snatch and added to the stains on his bed sheets.

“So good...” Tae said after her orgasm subsided. “Maybe you should take the charge next time, guinea pig.” She pecked at his cheek before pulling away from Ren, popping his cock from her pussy as she sat next to the curled up Haru, petting her fluffy hair as she looked at Makoto. “Looks like it's your turn at last, Ms. President.”

This prompted Makoto to smile, chuckling as she held Ren up before he could collapse on his bed. “Can't we just take a break...?” Ren asked.

“Aw, does my little Joker need some rest?” Makoto teased, leading him over to his own sofa. She put her boyfriend in the seat, standing over him as she put his legs in the air. Joker groaned as his legs were pushed up a bit too far, as his body isn't quite used to being folded like a pretzel. Queen then guided his rod into her snatch, wincing as he slid through her canal, poking into the cervix as a sure sign he was in all the way.

“Makoto...” Ren groaned. “I'm not sure if-”

“You can,” said the impatient Makoto, having waited longer to get on his cock, “and you will. And you'll do it in this position. The Queen's orders are absolute, after all.” With a smug smirk, Makoto began to buck away at Ren's crotch, smacking against his ass while in this position. The former delinquent couldn't help but notice Makoto's physique, seeing her well toned body for the first time without much in the way of clothes on. He especially admired her abs and biceps, which especially glistened in the fluorescent lighting present within the attic.

The harder thrusts coming from his senpai brought Joker back to reality, with Makoto pushing into him with a surprising amount of aggression towards her beau. “Focus, Ren!” groaned Makoto while she dropped down on his dick. “This'll teach you to have multiple! Girlfriends! After all we WENT through! In ShinJUKU!”The student council president put emphasis on her words with every moment she came in contact with Ren, giving him a good idea in regards to what sort of trouble he was in with her particularly.

“You better give it up, Ren,” Makoto grunted, “apologize for dating me and other women at the same time, and I might actually go a little easier on you!”

“O-Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Ren shouted, his teeth clenched together as Makoto went harder on him. She grinned at his apology, though she didn't feel it sincere, only looking to get out of this leg-stretching position.

“Not good enough.” Makoto said, picking up the pace on her thrusts as she heard heavy breathing from Ren. He panicked as he saw Makoto lean into him with her deadly stare, showing him that she meant business in regards to all of this. His cock throbbed heavily inside her canal, causing her to hum with delight and relax lightly on him. She still squeezed down on his dick, ensuring that he would cum for the fourth time that night. Even Ren was astounded by his own stamina, as he felt no other man would be able to perform as much as he has.

The two climaxed in unison, with Makoto arching her head back before she squirted her fluids onto Joker's lap, letting go of his legs at long last. He wrapped his legs around her waist as he shot his load inside her snatch, his eyes rolling back as he quivered from his release. Makoto's fluids dribbled onto the sofa, something Ren would need to worry about cleaning later. As Makoto's fluids drained up, she sucked on her lower lip as she whimpered positively, enjoying the after effects of her climax.

The student council president collapsed on top of Ren, much to his surprise, resting her head on his shoulder. “That felt good...” she sighed. “I feel a little better now.”

“So...am I forgiven?” Ren asked, wrapping his arms around Makoto.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Makoto said with a light laugh. “I could still go for quite a bit. What about you two?”

Haru finally sat up, yawning from her pleasant rest while Tae continued to pet her hair. “I'm feeling pretty refreshed.” Haru replied. “How about you, Tae?”

“I admit, I'm rather curious to see how long Ren can last before he completely passes out. Even if it ends up lasting the whole night.”

Ren groaned in the most miserable manner possible, knowing now that he was in for a long night.

##

“Futabaaaa? Can't I come in?!”

The orange haired hacker ignored the mewls of Morgana, his paws scratching against the door while she kept to her desk chair, her feet perched on the chair with her pants off. As she watched through a series of webcams she set up in Joker's room, Futaba reached for the tissue box she had set up next to her Featheman figures, pulling out another one to clean up the mess from her pussy.

“Oh yeah, this is so fucking hot...” giggled Futaba, tossing the tissue onto the floor with all the rest. “I knew these three would work together well, but this is more entertaining than I could have imagined.”

“Futaba, who are you even talking to?!” asked Morgana. Again, she ignored his voice, far too invested in seeing how Haru toys with Joker while Tae pushed her tongue against his anus. It was definitely the best scene of Joker and his harem she could ask for, but she did have to wonder what could happen with those who have yet to have a turn with their shared boyfriend.

That question would be forgotten as Futaba reached for another tissue, holding it against her crotch before another orgasm could release.


	3. Chapter 3

A brunette girl stood outside of a theater just off to the side of Shibuya, a large and booming district in Tokyo. She had traveled quite a long distance to come out here and meet her friend, though she never expected that of all places they'd be coming out to one of the largest cities in Japan.

“He's running late...” she said with a disgusted sigh. “That's not like him to-”

“Yo, sorry for the wait.” The brunette turned to see her friend, a young man with silver hair cut short coming her way. The excitement she had bottled up for the meeting was uncorked, presented with her hopping and glomming onto his person.

“Finally!” shouted the brunette. “I didn't think you were gonna take so long to get here! This was your idea after all!”

The silver haired boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry about that,” he said with a laugh, “the trains took a little longer to get out here than I expected.”

“It's great seeing you in person after all this time anyway,” she continued, “the others wanted me to say hi to you, too!”

“Really? Wish they were able to come out here and see the movie with us...”

Waving it off, the brunette explained, “you know how it is, everyone's busy. Besides, who else in our group was gonna come all the way out here and see a viewing of Trials of the Dragon II?!”

“Well there's...” The silver haired boy took pause, noticing his brunette friend throwing a few kicks and punches into the air. “Whoa, take it easy! I know you're excited, but let's try not to spend that energy out here. You might fall asleep in the middle of the movie.”

“Fall asleep during Trial of the Dragons II?!” scoffed the brunette as they made their way inside, “Yeah, that'll be the day...”

As the two went in, Makoto herself couldn't help but overhear the discussion they were having. The two were full of energy, especially the girl showing her excitement over the martial arts that would be on display. She hummed deep in thought, “I wonder if I'd ever get a chance to spar with a girl like that someday...”

Once she questioned the sense of deja vu, she caught Ren and Futaba coming her way. “Yo, Queen!”

“Futaba! Don't go using our Phantom Thief names in public!” Makoto hissed, lecturing the orange haired girl.

“What's the big deal?” asked Futaba, cocking her head to the side. “It's not like we're gonna be the Phantom Thieves ever again, right? We might as well use them for nicknames.”

Ren nodded, “She still likes to call me a Joker...”

“That's...only because you tend to be a joke sometimes,” Futaba said with a smirk.

“Wait, what's that mean?” Ren asked. “No, really, what are we making fun of here? It's not even my sex skills, considering you guys keep asking me for-”

“Guys, cut it.” Makoto hissed again. “Let's not worry about that today, okay? We're here for a movie, and I'm pretty sure we're going to have other people in the theater.”

“Ehhh, not really...” Futaba spoke up. “This movie's been in theaters for a few weeks, by now it's dipping low enough that this is its last week before they take it out and make us wait a few months for the home release.”

“I'm still not anticipating that we'll be the only ones in there,” Makoto said, “especially since I overheard a couple going in to see the same movie.”

“What? Oh, come on, who else in Tokyo is gonna see Trial of the Dragons II?” Futaba said, puffing her cheeks out. “I chose this movie specifically because we wouldn't have to deal with the public!”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “What do you think, Ren?”

The Phantom Thief leader shrugged, “As long as it's not a full house or something I think we should be able to get away with some fun.”

“Okay, you win,” Makoto exhaled, “just don't blame me when we have to deal with the staff kicking us out for reckless behavior...”

“Right, because you, Haru, and Dr. Takemi jumping my bones like you did wasn't so reckless...” Ren remarked.

“Speaking of which,” Futaba said as they started heading inside, “we still have a few others to try and get back on your better side, right? Maybe we can do that while we wait for the movie to start.”

“Are we sure we want that?” Ren asked. “I don't know, after the last two times I'm not sure if it's a good idea...”

Even if Makoto wasn't too interested in the public display of affection being implied, she did at least get a chuckle thinking about how she and the other two in Ren's harem showed him a good time. Perhaps she could teach him another lesson if she's in the right mood during the film.

##

“Popcorn, root beer, a box of Milk Duds...okay, I think we're all set!”

“Who is this 'we' you're talking about?”

Indeed, Futaba was the one holding all the major items she listed off, as Ren and Makoto merely had small beverages in their grasp. They found their seats with ease, as there really wasn't anyone else sitting inside the theater. The class president caught a glimpse of the other two people inside sitting in the distant back, cussing silently under her breath.

“You okay, Makoto?” Ren asked.

“Fine, I just thought that if they were in here, we could at least sneak into the back and do something.”

“Luckily for us, outside of that couple we're the only ones here,” Futaba said with a mischievous laugh, “So depending on their attention span, either the movie in full has an audience, or we do.” She winked as she took her seat, letting Ren sit between her and Makoto.

“Just promise me when this is all over and done with, I'm not eating Ren's cum off of that,” Makoto said, “that doesn't sound so great a mixture...”

“Why not?” asked Ren. “You don't seem to mind it when it's not a food topping.”

“Might as well be for the best...” Futaba moaned, taking the first bites of popcorn, “they didn't add enough salt to this...”

The movie was finally starting up, just in time for Makoto's sanity. She wasn't quite ready to continue dealing with Futaba and her horny nature, so at least the film was going to give her a break from that, even if for a while. And indeed, it was enough to hush Oracle for a good while, although the loud sip of her root beer did eventually get distracting. It still wasn't the frustration she could have expected, and let Queen enjoy the show.

Things continued to remain fine, at least until they reached the movie's second act. It was around the time where one could feel the romantic tension between the main character and his supposed love interest that Makoto heard noises coming from the back, her sense of sound keen to such things.

“Hey, Chie, what are you doing?” hissed the silver haired boy.

“Relax, Yu, we're all the way in the back,” the brunette replied, “those guys aren't gonna know what we're doing back here.”

“All right, go ahead...” sighed Yu, though it wasn't out of annoyance or caving in to the favor. Makoto looked back, seeing the two were already getting intimate with one another, with the brunette kneeling awkwardly in her seat. She had leaned into Yu's lap, her head bobbing against his cock as it hung out of his fly. He looked oddly relaxed, despite the embarrassment she felt must come with being caught in public.

Luckily for her, Makoto managed to turn around before the two could spot her staring at Chie and her oral services. However, it began to stir something within her loins, pushing down on her skirt. She kept her focus on the film, but it only goes for so long before she hears the sounds of oral pleasure coming from behind her. The two were much louder than they thought they were, although Queen was impressed that neither Ren or Futaba couldn't hear it. Perhaps they were that laser-focused on the movie, but the class president couldn't help herself.

Slowly, she reached out for Ren's jeans, running her fingers over his lap. She watched Joker's face for a reaction, and got the one she wanted; his eyes shut as she pushed down on his lap to find his boner, which started to rise up after giving it enough attention. His body relaxed, resting the back of his head against his seat. He was even willing to guide Makoto's hand over his crotch, rubbing away until she felt the bulge.

Makoto sucked on her lip as she felt her cheeks light up. She was nervous, being in a public area like this prepared to pleasure Joker, but at the same time, she realized their only audience was already acting out their own sexual tension. She felt things were going to be just fine, and if they got caught, there wasn't much anyone could complain about.

Futaba, still sipping on her large soda, leaned in to see what was going on. Her brow furrowed after all that talk from Makoto about not acting out in public, as she should. Oracle continued to watch the movie for now, though she was only waiting for her chance to jump in.

Ren soon unzipped his fly, letting Makoto reach in to grab at his cock. She hummed in delight as she felt the veins on his erection, pulling it out of his pants to properly stroke the shaft. Her thumb was especially vigorous against his crown, rubbing down on it to get the best moans from Joker. He clenched his teeth together, his lips open to show them visibly. Queen felt the precum oozing out of his urethral slit, smoothing it out on the tip to moisturize it with his clear fluid.

In the back of the cinema, Chie was still working on Yu's cock, with the silver haired boy moaning in delight. He pets down on her head with one hand, resting the other on her back. He massaged over her jacket, slowly making his way to her rear and flipping over her skirt. He had a good feel for the panties she wore underneath, especially when it came to pressing his fingers over her pussy. The fabric indicated she was already wet, probably working up her arousal throughout the film. He couldn't say he was too surprised, as she truly did have a kink for the martial arts.

A few rows forward, Futaba was finally getting restless as Makoto merely stroked away at Ren's cock. She knew that there was more they could be doing with him and his member, and was going to do something to rectify that.

Leaving her seat, Oracle brought herself onto her knees, prompting Makoto to move her thumb away from the tip. The orange haired girl lashed her tongue out at the crown, getting a taste of the precum for herself. The lips soon pushed over the crown, with her eyes looking over her glasses to see Ren acting properly, with his eyes shut more tightly as he shivered. His hands gripped onto the arm rests, tensing up from the frequent flicks of Futaba's tongue.

Makoto turned Ren's head to face her, locking lips with the Phantom Thief leader as he moaned into her mouth. Their tongues twisted about, moving against one another as they enjoyed the moment. It was, however, slightly less intimate thanks to the taste of soda still on their buds, but they still made the most of it while Futaba continued to taste his glans.

Chie was much further on Yu's cock compared to Futaba on Ren’s, her eyes shut as she fixated on sucking the Investigation Team's leader. She moaned against the rod, her voice muffled as her lips remained locked on it, feeling the silver haired young man's thumb pushing against her panties. Her snatch was getting much more wet as he pressed into it, particularly playing around with the clit. His fingers soon shifted to take its place, massaging the groin of the brunette while she brought her lips down to the base, sucking in hard on his boner.

Futaba had a bit more of a struggle in comparison, as her throat was still developing her throat to take in Ren's girth. She was halfway before she felt the pecker push against her gag reflex, causing her to tense up to avoid gagging on it. After holding down her own, she took in a deep breath, moving down slowly until she was able to get as far as his pants allowed for.

As he and Makoto continued to make out, Ren ran his fingers over the jean skirt she wore, getting a feel for her leggings underneath. She purred into his mouth, pulling her into him for further kisses, as she let him feel the fabric of her attire before he reached her crotch. She shivered, her tongue pulling back from his as she inhaled through her nostrils. The touch he had on her groin felt great, but she still knew this wasn't going to be enough for her or him. Poking a hole in the thin fabric, she pulled on it hard enough to let Joker push his fingers through to feel her pussy.

“You're not wearing panties...?” Ren asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

“I guess I had a feeling something like this would happen...” Makoto said with a nervous chuckle.

“I kind of like that.” He continued to make out with Makoto, even as he pushed his fingers through the hole. His middle digit was quick to push through the folds, teasing away at the canal. Her nostrils flared up with every inhale, with Joker feeling the force of her exhales as their lips continued to lock up.

Futaba had managed to work herself better against Joker's rod, pumping her head up and down against it as she worked up her saliva within her mouth. She was hoping to get him well lubricated for the rest of the film, looking to get the action going for the remainder of the run time. At the very least, she hoped that she could get done by the start of the credits, just so she could catch a glimpse of who had been responsible for some of the more technical aspects of the movie.

In the back, Chie popped her lips off of Yu's rod, looking back at the screen while she massaged her drool into the skin. It was an interesting scene for sure, but she couldn't help but notice that the only other people in the theater were making some interesting motions down below. “Hey, Yu, are you seeing that?”

Lifting his head off the back rest of his seat, Yu looked down a few rows and found the three strangers, with two of them making out and another between the legs of the young man. He laughed lightly, even as he continued to massage Chie's cunt from her position. “What do you think? Should we try to cut in?” he asked the martial artist.

“I'd say give it a little time,” Yu moaned, “we don't want to interrupt them...”

“Not yet anyway,” Chie chuckled before she gave Yu's tip a quick peck. “Not like we know what kind of people we'd be dealing with anyway.”

Futaba popped her lips off of Ren's cock, slurping up the saliva that bridged her mouth to his tip. As she allowed Makoto to massage it into his member, Oracle moved down to his balls, giving them a hard suckle. With the full sack inside her mouth, she could tickle her tongue away at the skin, feeling oddly satisfied by the musky scent that came from Joker's crotch. She also thought about how even compared to the theater's popcorn, there was a much saltier taste to his sack.

Makoto pulled her lips away from Ren, deciding to join Futaba on the theater's floor. She decided to get a taste of his cock for herself, while she allowed Oracle to fondle his balls with her tongue. Queen pushed her lips over the member, showing off how well her oral skill had improved since she first had action with him, along with Haru and the doctor down the street from LeBlanc. While the team's navigator may have licked off the flavor on his dick, she was still pleased to get his rod down her throat, letting it bulge out thanks to his thickness.

“Okay,” Yu said, still observing the Phantom Thief trio, “I think we're good to join them now.”

“You're sure?” Chie asked. “They haven't even gotten past the foreplay.”

“Neither did we,” Yu said, standing up from his seat, “but that's for the better.”

The two headed down to the row where the Phantom Thieves were, with Yu's cock still hanging out of his pants. “I hope we're not interrupting anything,” he said, watching as all three heads turned to face him and Chie, with his hand squeezing in on her ass, “but mind if we cut in?”

While Makoto and Futaba stared in awe of Yu's cock, they knew that between him and Ren they were rather evenly matched. They obviously weren't asking to take away from him, but rather just join in on a group orgy in an otherwise empty theater.

“What do you guys think?” Ren asked. “Are we okay with a little exchange?”

“I don't mind it!” Futaba said. “The more the better, right?”

“Well, it's...quite the crowd...” Makoto mused. “But, the more the merrier, right?”

They started off by swapping things around, with Chie getting in position between Ren's legs while Makoto and Futaba moved to Yu's shaft as he remained standing. The silver haired young man moaned as he felt the two tongues flicking against his rod, with Queen and Oracle moving down their particular side. They looked up at the stranger, seeing him shut his eyes as he rested his hands on top of their heads.

As Joker let the brunette martial artist suck his knob, it was like the first time with any of the girls in his harem; he felt as if he was experiencing a girl's talents for the first time, letting her show off a technique to oral pleasure that he had never witnessed before. Still, even as she pumped her lips along his schlong, he felt a need to properly introduce himself to the stranger. “Uh, my name's Ren...”

Popping her lips off briefly, she replied, “Chie. Nice to meet you.” She promptly went back to sucking the shaft, purring as the crown pushed into her throat. The purr raised in pitch, showing a sign of intrigue as her throat was pushed out by his girth. Chie had certainly felt an oral stretching before from her companion on the Investigation Team, but nothing quite to this degree.

Makoto was the first one to get her mouth over Yu's rod, pushing deep on the shaft. She could feel the difference in size, as the silver haired young man didn't quite match up with Ren's girth. It was still a good dick to suck on, slurping on the skin flute to keep him pleasured. Futaba, meanwhile, noticed that his balls were still quite dry, and took to sucking on them as she had Joker before him. It was the same musky scent that she gained from tasting the Phantom Thief leader, but it led her to wonder if this was a common scent among the groins of most or all men.

Finding that Ren was already stiff, Chie brought herself off the floor and sat atop Ren's lap. Joker gulped, his lips thinning as he saw interest from the brunette over stuffing his cock inside her. Compared to the harem he had acquired, he at least knew enough about them to trust them with shoving his cock up their cunts. “So, uh, you like martial arts films?”

“I do, yeah,” Chie said with a smirk, “but obviously I'm a little more interested in something else...” Before Ren could say anything else, Chie pushed her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she rubbed her pussy against his stiff member. It was oddly similar to how he made out with Makoto moments ago, but she was definitely much more competitive, swirling her tongue around his so much that he was barely able to move against hers.

After enough motions from Chie, she was ready to get Ren's cock inside her. She pushed back for a brief moment to help guide him between her folds. She inhaled through clenched teeth, her eyes rolling back as it stretched out her canal, pushing down slowly to let herself adjust to his girth. “Oh, shit...” Chie said, her arms wrapping tighter around Ren, “your cock is bigger than I could've imagined...” She pursed her lips, tensing up as she pushed down hard enough that the tip hit against her cervix, causing her fluids to drip out of her folds.

Joker grabbed her hips, helping her to rock away at his lap while his member rocked away inside her tunnel. He watched her react to the way his veins pumped away at her canal, hearing every quiet groan come out of her mouth. Her eyelids were half shut, looking down at Ren and his glasses as she slowly grinds away at his dick. “I never thought I'd meet someone that could rival Yu's cock,” she said, her hips pushing back briefly as the shaft poked uncomfortably for a moment, “but holy shit does this feel good...”

“Do...you guys do this often?” Ren asked, watching Chie unzip her jacket, revealing a black tank top underneath.

“Not quite,” Chie grunted, “Yu doesn't live in Inaba, so we don't get together like this all too much...”

“Yu, hm?” Makoto said, popping her lips off the shaft after hearing the name mentioned from Chie repeatedly. “Interesting name. I'm Makoto.”

“Futaba here,” said Oracle, smiling like a gremlin before she nibbled on his crown.

“Pleasure's all mine...” groaned Yu as the girl in glasses teethed at his tip. “Although I guess we're all feeling pleasure to some degree...”

Makoto finally stirred up the courage to move further with Yu, flipping her skirt up as she moved to all fours on the floor. She rested her body atop the backrest of the seat in the next row, still having investment in seeing how the movie plays out. She showed off her torn leggings, indicating the hole that had been torn into previously just for Ren's fingering. It had grown a bit larger, enough so that Yu could slip his dick inside her with ease.

“Come on, let's see how it feels...” Makoto said, even giving her ass a slap. Yu proceeded to kneel behind Queen's shapely rear, amazed by how thick her ass was, as well as her thighs. He had to wonder if it came up often regarding her physique, but it did make his heart race faster. Even within his group of friends and the harem he accidentally created back in Inaba, he never thought of them having such a behind to plow into.

Futaba sat back for the moment, stuffing her hand down her shorts as she watched Yu penetrate Makoto's folds. Queen gasped as it first pushed through her canal, biting down on her thumb as it slipped inside her. It was different from what she experienced with Ren before, though the difference she felt was indescribable. Perhaps it was the speed Yu was willing to go at right from the start, hearing him groan as he held onto her waist. He was fascinated by the shape of her ass, almost considering sticking his dick up her ass instead. But he had already committed to the hole, he might as well keep it there for the time being.

Pumping his hips into her behind, Yu was amazed by the cushioning that occurred with Makoto. It was an incredible feeling, getting a good feel for her rump. With what little light was illuminating off the screen, he could watch as her cheeks jiggled with every thrust, hearing her moan with every buck. Her chin rested on the back rest, her hands gripping it from the sides as she let him plow her pussy. The crown jammed into the cervix on repeat, causing Queen to get wetter, with the fluids lubricating his cock with ease.

Futaba turned her attention to Chie and Ren, hearing her moan while she had suddenly switched positions atop his lap. She was now facing the screen as well, still rocking away atop his lap. Her tank top had now been lifted from her body, wearing just her skirt and footwear. Joker reached around and fondled her breasts, with his fingers sliding around her nipples.

“Mmmm, fuck, your cock feels so good inside me...” Chie said as she leaned back. “I want you to fuck it real nice...real good...keep it going in my pussy...” She wrapped her arm around his head, pecking his cheek a few times before she focused back on the screen and the actions the black haired young man took against her snatch.

Deciding to get back in on the action somewhere, Futaba moved back to Ren, putting herself between his legs, ready to tongue his cock again. Even as Chie was grinding away atop him, she was curious to see how he would taste with someone else's vaginal fluids coating his skin. She brought her tongue against the base of Joker's shaft, sliding it upwards to meet with the martial artist's folds as she brought them closer to his balls. Chie's hips gyrated in response, pushing back from the tongue for only a brief moment, as she hadn't even paid the orange haired girl any attention.

“Oh, geez...” said Chie as she looked down at Futaba. “That's actually pretty good. Keep going at it...”

Futaba did so, with the martial artist pausing her bucking against the shaft as she was allowed to tease two sexual organs at once. Ren continued to massage Chie's chest, hearing her moan as his thumbs brushed against the nipples. The brunette sighed, feeling Oracle's tongue brushing against her clit after sliding up his shaft. She could taste her fluids on his member, tempting her to eat her out once the opportunity arose.

At some point during that, Makoto straightened back, running her hand around Yu's neck, bringing his head close to her shoulder. The class president had worn a blue tank top to see the movie, which let the silver haired young man press away at her neckline. She felt his breath between kisses, pecking away at her skin to further arouse her. Queen's head rolled around her neck before she turned to face him, pressing her lips into his forehead in response. “You're so good...” Makoto moaned. “Can you fuck me harder? I want to see how quickly you can make me cum...”

“You're sure about that?” Yu asked. “I mean...are you a gusher?”

Makoto laughed, the question throwing her off guard. “I mean… aren't most women? A lot of the ones I've dealt with seem to be...”

“I just don't know if there's a good reason to explain any...messes...”

“We can just...blame a sprinkler leak? Or maybe spill Futaba's soda. There are ways around it...”

“Hey, I heard that!” Futaba said, turning her head to face the class president. “For your information, it's root beer! And there's no – MPH!”

Chie grabbed hold of Futaba's bangs, bringing her back into her crotch. The martial artist groaned, rolling her eyes back as she returned to bucking atop Re's crotch. “Come ooon, keep licking my cunt,” Chie growled, “you were doing so good!” Futaba did so, though only by force after having her face stuffed into the crotch like that. She slurped away, getting the feminine nectar that trickled out, with Joker's rod still prodding away inside the hole.

“I can feel it...” Chie said to Ren. “Your cock is throbbing inside me. I can feel it pulsing. You want to cum inside me, don't you?”

“I do...” Ren sighed.

“Then let's go!” That prompted Chie to bounce harder atop Joker's shaft, her groans matching the rhythm of her motions. His tip pushed against her cervix repeatedly, her eyes rolling back as it did so. She was sweating hard from the work she was putting into the motions, even wiping it off of her brow. Futaba saw how eager the martial artist was to have an orgasm, and put her focus on the clit. Oracle sucked hard on the nub, prompting Chie to pant louder. It was a good thing the theater was otherwise empty, as they were sure that people would be giving them odd looks and complaining.

Ren held Chie down on his lap, squeezing her hips tightly while doing so. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, growling as he held back his release briefly. His load shot inside of the brunette's canal, filling it up with his spunk all too easily. Quivering atop his lap, Chie gripped Futaba's scalp, holding her close to her as she was ready to orgasm as well. The fluids exploded from around Joker's shaft, with Oracle getting hit by a good portion of the lubrication. Her face may not have been drenched, but her glasses were greatly hit by the liquid, making it harder for her to see what was in front of her.

Chie lifted herself off of Ren once they were finished, taking to the seat next to him where Makoto was sitting. She slumped far enough that her waist was off the seat, keeping the fluids oozing out from getting on her seat. Joker sighed, exhausted from such a release. He hadn't felt one like that in a while, and it was good for him to have a slight change of pace.

Futaba was now left with two options; clean Ren's cock off, or eat his fluids out of Chie. Having considered she had tasted Ren's rod earlier, she decided to munch on the brunette's carpet, putting her lips up against the folds. Chie moaned, her eyes rolling back as she still felt sensitive following her previous orgasm. She looked down at Oracle's stained glasses, barely seeing her eyes through the dampness that covered the lenses. She chuckled, seeing how eager the navigator was to eat her out, even if it was to get at more of her boyfriend's fluids.

Makoto looked over at the three, with Yu still rocking away at her ass. She saw Ren's cock deflating, with Futaba eating Chie out. Licking her lips, Queen was eager to suck on Joker once again, though they were clearly too far to do so from here. “H-Hang on! Hang on a second.” Makoto said, pushing Yu back for a moment.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just...let me get closer to my friend for now, okay?”

Understanding, Yu nodded, letting Makoto return to Ren and give him oral support. Rather than kneel or squat, Queen bent over to meet with his shaft, with her lips locking onto him to clean the jizz that was left behind from his release into Chie. She hummed as she pushed down to the base, giving his balls a firm and gentle squeeze. Her head bobbed about, making sure she cleaned it of the seed before popping her lips off for a brief moment. She studied how it had grown erect so quickly, as it had only been moments since he released inside the martial artist.

“It's already so hard...” Makoto mused to herself. “You have a lot more stamina in you than I thought, Ren.”

“I guess that's due to all the running around we do in...Shibuya...” Ren moaned as he caught himself, aware that most wouldn't have a clue that they were the Phantom Thieves. And yet, somehow, he felt much more comfortable talking about Mementos in front of them, a feeling he couldn't quite explain.

Yu guided his cock against Makoto's asshole, hearing her muffled moans as she kept her lips sealed around Ren's shaft. She breathed through her nostrils, the air pushing against Ren's lap as she gave his member a few quick sucks. It felt nice having her anus get reamed for a change, even if it was coming from someone other than Joker. It was especially unique for her to be teamed up on from both sides, something she never would have expected after not only dating him but also learning about his harem.

Futaba's hands reached out for Chie's breasts, giving them a gentle fondle. The orange haired girl pulled back from the pussy, licking the strands bridging her tongue with the folds as she studied them further. “Man, your boobs are nice...”

“Thanks...” Chie chuckled, placing her fingers over the clit temporarily while she talked to the techy.

“How do you get them so firm? Do you drink a lot of milk?”

“H-Hey! Milk has nothing to do with boob growth!”

“Huh, well I learned something.” Futaba said, giving her boobs a squeeze. She sat atop Chie, curious as she removed her jacket, followed by her white shirt. “I kinda want to get them bigger, I just feel so underdeveloped after so long.”

“Well don't look at me for advice,” Chie said as Futaba's nipples poked against hers, “I don't know the secret to boob growth.”

Futaba's movements atop Chie caused their pussies to rub together, with moaning coming from both girls. She started to grind further, feeling fantastic from the sensation. It had been some time since she felt that sort of arousal, not since that time with Ann and Kawakami. Looking at the martial artist's face, she could see how flushed the motions made her, with her eyelids half shut and her jaw remaining wide open as she panted.

“You're in heat...” Futaba said. “Guess you like this better than I thought, huh?”

“Well, I don't really have moments like this with my friends, but...mph...” Chie was taken back by Futaba locking their lips together, her eyes wide as the hacker pushed her tongue inside her mouth. Her eyes shut after that, embracing the kiss with another girl. The brunette even reached for Oracle's ass, helping to push their crotches together, with the lubrication rubbing off of one another.

As the girls breathed next to him, Ren was still focused on watching Makoto suck him off, pulling down on the shoulders of her tank top to reveal her own breasts to him. They may not have been much compared to Chie, but Joker still enjoyed the sight as it was. Yu remained pummeling her asshole, poking his tip through her rectal cavity. The only downside he had was thanks to standing in front of the seats, he casts a shadow over Queen's back, unable to see her shapely rear thanks to that. He could still squeeze her cheeks, giving them a tender kneading that made her moan.

Popping her lips off the shaft, Makoto sipped up her saliva from her chin, giving Ren a mischievous grin. “You like seeing me get plowed by another guy, Ren?” she teased. “Does it make you jealous seeing someone else putting their cock in my ass?”

“I'm not...sure...” Ren groaned as Makoto squeezed his balls, his body tensing up much to her amusement. She used her breasts to tease away at his shaft, guiding it forward while she remained bent over. It wasn't a proper squeeze, but the class president did what she could while Yu reamed away at her behind.

“How can you not be sure?” asked Makoto, pausing to kiss his crown. “Did you never think about a scenario where you'd share me with a guy? Let him get deep inside my...ass...?” Makoto groaned as Yu pushed his cock deep within her anus, aiming to drill further in than he already could. His balls were slapping hard against her pussy, dampened by the juices as they continued to leak out of the folds.

As good as Yu was at pumping into her ass, appreciating the hard work he put into his hips, she did feel it was time to let him dump his load in there. And she didn't mind getting a taste of Joker in her mouth, either. She continued to squeeze into Ren's sack, hearing him groan as she moved more aggressively against his rod, with her throat being well lubricated to handle his girth.

Queen wasn't done there, squeezing in on Yu's cock. She clenched against his member, tightening the space up her ass that he currently occupied. The silver haired investigator groaned, pulling back with little give from the class president. His cock throbbed harder as a result of the anal squeezing, causing him to tense up. He shivered through his teeth, feeling the swell in his crown as he was growing ready to burst. Ren was no different, between Makoto holding onto his nuts while she vehemently bobbed away at his shaft. Unable to hold back for much longer, the two gentlemen held onto Makoto, Yu with her ass and Ren her skull, ready to explode within her.

Makoto moaned as she was hit from both sides, her mouth filling up with Joker's cum on repeat. Despite having left some seed within Chie, she was amazed he could still muster up a full load like this. She had to start swallowing it down due to the volume he was letting out. Yu creamed her ass with his spunk, leaning over Makoto and squeezing her breasts as he did so. Queen felt the weight on top of her, causing her to push Joker's cock deeper in her throat. She stopped tasting the cream on her tongue, now hosing directly down her throat.

Right next to them, Futaba and Chie were grinding away hard on one another, their mouths distant but their tongues close. They flicked away at one another the more they rubbed together, creating friction between them. Their voices were growing louder, higher in pitch, with an inevitable climax coming from their genitals.

Futaba dropped her ass down on Chie, doing so several more times as she grew beyond her heat. She was desperate for release, and she could see that the martial artist she sat atop was ready to do the same. One hard smack between the two was all it took, with Futaba rubbing her fingers between them to get them rolling.

They finally gushed their fluids out, much to the surprise of Yu. He had never witnessed such a climax before, let alone from two women at the same time. How they were able to release so much was beyond him, but the silver haired man almost believed that the girl with glasses was much better at pleasing women than even he could.

Collapsing on top of Chie, Futaba cuddled up with the brunette, resting her head on her chest as the martial artist wrapped her arms around her. “That was...really good...” Chie said.

“God, was it ever...” cooed Futaba. “Can I call you big sis after that?”

“What?! No!” Chie said, almost jumping if it weren't for Futaba being on top of her already.

“Oh, boy...” Makoto finally stood upright, licking her lips of Ren's seed after Yu popped his cock from her rectum. She clenched in on her backside to make sure the seed didn't ooze out and add to the mess of sex that the movie watching experience had turned into. “We're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught with all this...”

“True,” Yu said, “but in all honesty, the fun is going to be getting out of here without anyone seeing us before we're blamed for it.”

“I'm not sure how I feel about that,” Makoto said, “but...I'll admit there's some excitement about getting caught in here by other strangers. Or the staff...”

“Why not just sit back for a moment and enjoy the rest of the movie?” Ren suggested. “Maybe you'll feel better after a satisfying ending.

“I hate it when you're right.” Makoto took her seat next to Ren, with Futaba remaining on top of Chie even as she pivoted around to view the screen. Yu took the seat next to Joker, checking on the popcorn Futaba left behind.

“This could use some salt...” Yu replied.

##

While they were confused by certain plots that they had missed thanks to what felt like twenty minutes of having an orgy, the young adults managed to get caught up, connecting the dots in regards to what they might have missed out on. Then the credits began to roll, and everyone shared their thoughts and opinions while Futaba kept her eyes glued on the names scrolling up the screen.

“I guess it's time to go home,” Chie said, stretching her arms out as she yawned, “Futaba? Hey, are you...Did you hear me?” She tried to budge Futaba off her, but despite her small stature, the hacker refused to leave her lap.

“She can't hear you,” Makoto replied, “once she gets interested in the credits she's practically zoning out.”

“Well, these do go on for a long time,” Yu said with a smirk, “is anyone else feeling recharged?”

“I might be, but...my ass is still filled with cum, and I'm worried about spilling it on the floor.”

“Seriously? After what we did?” Chie laughed. “Sheesh, you're way too more concerned with the small things, Makoto! Loosen up!”

“Considering what Yu did to her, she might as well be,” Ren said with a grin.

“I'd still like to have feeling back in my legs, thanks...” Chie said.

Yu stood up from his seat, approaching his friend and the orange haired girl, responding, “I'll help out with that.” He then grabbed Futaba off of Chie, sitting next to her as he let Oracle sit on his lap. Even as he rubbed his cock against her crotch, he was astounded by how much he was being ignored by her. Truly, her interest in the talents behind a film was that intense.

Makoto looked at the half-eaten bag of popcorn that Futaba had left behind, and grinned as she had an idea. “Hey, Chie,” Makoto said in a seductive tone, “want to try something with Ren?”

“Whatcha got in mind?” asked the brunette. Once Queen pointed to the bag, she grinned. “Yeah, why not? It's not the weirdest place I got a guy to jack off.”

Leaving that response in the air without question, Makoto and Chie licked away at Ren's cock, getting the Phantom Thief leader aroused for one last time. The black haired Shujin student sighed, relaxing as he let the two suck him off. It was a different tandem compared to Queen and Oracle, but it was a good oral service nonetheless.

Yu managed to pop his rod inside Futaba's snatch, pushing through the folds and into the canal. He still heard nothing from the orange haired girl, amazed at how attentive she was to analyzing every name addressed throughout the credits. She barely even groaned as his member stretched her out, filling her up with ease thanks to how lubricated her tunnel was. He could thrust away at Futaba's hole all he wanted, but he couldn't get any attention from her. The motions of interest were subtle coming from her, such as sitting back on top of him and curling her toes in. Otherwise, she acted as if nothing else mattered in the world except for white text on a black background.

After numerous ejaculations, Ren's cock grew hard fast, but he was susceptible to cumming sooner, and Makoto and Chie knew it with how hard his veins throbbed against their tongues. Queen kept the popcorn bag handy, just in case there was any sudden outburst from the Phantom Thief leader.

Yu rocked Futaba's hips back and forth, moving her around regardless if she knew it or not. He was getting close to his climax regardless of if she was being cooperative or not, though the fact she was still so slick for his dick told him something. He swore she clenched her canal in on his shaft, which brought him further to the edge quickly. For as much movement against Oracle as he made, he was surprised that her fluids dribbled out of her snatch without warning, as if despite her ignorance she was still feeling arousal, complete with the climax that came with enough friction.

Just as Yu shot his load inside Futaba's muff, Ren shot the first string of seed between Makoto and Chie, with the two holding the popcorn bag up to catch the rest of his ejaculating seed. Ren tensed up, grabbing the arm rests of the theater's chair tightly, hissing through his teeth as he let it all ride out. The girls themselves were impressed, seeing him still have so much cum despite having dumped so much inside the ladies already in one form or another. The half-eaten bag of popcorn was getting coated in his jizz, leaving enough to mix it up with the snack inside.

Just as the credits finished up, Futaba blinked herself back to life, and realized she was no longer sitting on top of Chie. “Yu? Ah, crap, did I freeze up during the credits again?”

Yu replied, “I'm going to say yes since I don't know you that well.”

“Here, Futaba,” Makoto said, handing Futaba the popcorn, “don't forget to finish this up.”

As everyone else started to get dressed, Futaba munched away at the popcorn, pausing as she took notice of something interesting. “Hey, this is actually salty!” she exclaimed, impressed. “How'd that happen?”

##

The group had managed to run out of the theater before staff or management could catch them, taking a break only to let the girls flush the fluids from their holes. Afterwards, they went to the train station to see Yu and Chie off their own ways.

“That was certainly an interesting afternoon,” Yu said, “we should try to do it again.”

“Hopefully sometime soon,” Ren said with a smirk.

Futaba, however, had a chill down her spine, rubbing the small of her neck afterwards. “Is anyone else getting a weird sense of deja vu?” she asked. “Like...we've met before? At a theater no less?”

There was a silence from everyone, realizing that the hacker had a point; there -was- something familiar about what they just went through, but nobody could put their finger on it.

“Weird...” Makoto whispered, rubbing her chin. “I wonder if there's any explanation for it.”

“Whatever the case...I gotta get back to Inaba,” Chie said with a laugh, “just a bit of catching up with the girls.”

“And I've got to get home myself,” Yu replied. Turning to Ren, he said, “And good luck to the rest of your time in Tokyo.”

“Wait...how did you know I was leaving for home soon?” Ren asked.

“Just...deja vu.” Yu said to himself.

After splitting off from Yu and Chie, The Phantom Thieves headed to LeBlanc, meeting with the rest of the group for the sake of getting together. “You know, I did admire Chie and her spunky attitude,” remarked Makoto, I wonder if she'd share that sentiment.”

“Geez, enough with the deja vu stuff!” Futaba shouted as she grabbed her own skull. “I'm getting tired of feeling like we've been here already!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> If you'd like to find updates on when I post my stories, please be sure to follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
